I'm with you
by Roxxxie25
Summary: Bella and Edward are starting senior year and everything is perfect, but what happens when their perfect world gets turned upside down? Will their love hold them together or will one of them bail?
1. Perfect

**I'm with you **

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

Here I was sitting in my room waiting for Alice to pick me up. I was nervous as hell for tonight. You see Alice my best friend since pre-k, talked my parents into letting me go on a camping trip with her before our senior year started . Now why would I be nervous about going on a camping trip with Alice you ask. Well it's all a rouse, see I'm really going to Oklahoma to go camping alone with my boyfriend of 4 years, Edward Cullen. I met Edward in 8th grade . He was the new guy and hot stuff, as some of the girls put it. He came down from Iowa with his parents when he was in the 6th grade. His father Carlisle is a doctor at Baylor Medical and his mother is a Interior decorator. His parents are great.

Anyways Edward and I met when he got a flat on his way home from school. I was walking by when he was calling AAA. I may or may have not laughed at him. I mean come on! Who doesn't know how to change a tire now a days. But whatever I helped him change it and we've been inseparable ever since. He's a great guy with a wicked sense of humor. He's really hot too. I'm surprised I stayed a virgin as long as I have, being with him. He's tall, well built, not too muscular but enough to get your panties wet, he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen and his hair is the color of a dull penny. He really is a sight and I love him.

_Knock Knock _I jump a little. Alice pokes her head on.

"hey whore are you ready?" Alice asks with an evil grin on her face.

"uumm….Alice you gotta have sex…lots of sex to be considered a whore, you know I still have my V-card" I whined

"well with a little luck not after this weekend" she said while wagging her eyebrows at me. I couldn't help to laugh at her. She picked up my bag and gestured for my to go ahead. I walked down stairs to find my parents giving each other the silent treatment. My mom was in the kitchen with a look on her face I knew so well. She probably just had a disagreement with my father. I kissed her quickly on the cheek and said my goodbye. She waved me off. My father was in the living room watching his football drinking his Vitamin R.

"bye daddy.. And behave while I'm gone." I whispered to him. He gave me a small smile and told me to have fun. Alice told them we'd be back by Monday. Then we hit the road. \

Edward's POV

I was finished packing and on my way to meet Alice and Bella at the gas station. We were headed for a romantic weekend trip. Just me and her. Bella is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, too bad she doesn't see herself clearly. She's about 5'3 slender, curves on all the right places, chocolate eyes and reddish brown hair. This weekend was supposed to be special, we were going to have sex for the first time. After this last year of school we would be headed off to college. I was going to follow in my fathers footsteps and become a doctor and Bella was going for journalism. That girl was talented when it came to writing.

I felt kinda bad for lying to my parents and telling them I was going to spend some time with the boys before I started some summer courses, but to have a weekend alone with Bella was worth it. Pulling into the gas station I spot Alice's mini cooper and park next to them. Bella quickly jumped into my car and we waved by to Alice. I think I saw Alice give Bella a wink when we were leaving. I was anxious and ready to spend the whole weekend alone with her.

"So how long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" Bella asks fidgeting with her necklace.

"probably about 2 hours give or take" I answer. She nods and puts on a cd that I made her for valentines one year. A too familiar tune starts playing. She starts singing along with the song. _Use Somebody _never sounded so good coming from her lips. That girl could sing like no other too bad she only did it when it was just me and her. We listen to the music and before we know it we are pulling up to our cabin.

"Bella wake up baby, we're here" I said while kissing her head. She groaned a little bit asking for 5 more minutes. I couldn't help to chuckle.

"Belllla, wake up, we're here" I tried again. She opened her eyes slowly and gave me a small smile.

"how long have I been out?" She asked while stretching and turning around to get her bags from the backseat.

"not too long maybe an hour" I replied.

After settling in the cabin we ate some sandwiches I had made and decided to take a walk on the trail.

Bella's POV

Wow Turner falls was beautiful. I gotta thank Alice for suggesting this place.

"Are you excited about going off to college next year?" I asked.

"yeah I'm not to excited we won't be going to the same school but I am about us being in the same city. Now don't go running off with some hunky college guy" he joked.

"yeah right, why would I wanna do that when I'll already have my own hunky college guy?" I joked and bumped into him playing around. Before we know it we were back at the cabin sitting in front of the fire place.

"Bella?" Edward asks

"Yeah babe" I respond. I notice he looks a little nervous and this worries me right off the bat.

"what should you think if we um….we…um… got a place…. Together in Austin while we go to school?" He looked so scared My heart skips a beat.

"really?" I asked biting my lip. He nods.

" I would think that is great! I mean I don't think my parents would like it but I'll be 18 so it really wouldn't matter. I say hell yes!" I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him all over. His eyes, nose, forehead, cheeks, before kissing his mouth. It starts off soft and sweet and quickly turns deep and wanting.

He starts walking till I'm up against the wall. I shamelessly start grinding up against him. He starts kissing down my jaw and neck.

"Edward… I need you" I practically beg. I walks and tosses me the bed. I bounce once and I'm on the floor. What the hell? I try to get up quickly and act as if nothing happened.

"I'm okay" I said breathless. He comes over quickly.

"Baby I'm sorry" He looks down at his feet. I get back on the bed and pat the place next to me.

"you can make it up to me…". I scoot closer to the head of the bed. He takes off my shoes and socks and does the same.

"are you sure baby?" he asks. All I could do is nod. He gets on top of me and kisses me hard. I moan into his mouth. I start undoing his buttons on his shirt. Finally I get to the last button. I pull off his shirt. His chest feels amazing. He pulls off my top easily over my head. He reaches around and fumbles with my bra for a second before getting the clasp undone. He quickly dives in and captures my breasts in his mouth. I push my breast up in his face. God his tongue feels so good. He licks, bites and sucks all the same time. I feel his hands at my jeans buttons and before I know it he's pulling them down and letting them drop where they may. He discards his own too. We resume our kissing and groping session. I grind up on his feeling how hard he is.

"mmmmm Bella…" He groans.

"Please Edward… I need you now" I get out between kisses. He pulls of his boxer brief and I follow suit. I look down at his hard length and if possible get even wetter. We both moan at the sensation of Edwards cock at my pussy lips

"are you sure baby?" he asks.

"yes I'm ready for you, I'm ready for this, I'm ready to become one with you" I whisper.

He nods in response. He starts off slowly and gets to the one piece of flesh, my last piece of innocence my . He looks at me asking again with his eyes. I kiss him again and he thrusts hard on time but doesn't pull out . I instantly feel a shooting pain. My eyes tear up. I clench them shut tight. I cry out in pain.

"Do you want me to stop" He asks sounding concern . I shake my head. My eyes still shut tight. He slowly starts moving in and out of me. The pain starts getting bearable.

He puts his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Bella"

"I love you too"

This felt so right. This is where I wanna be for the rest of my life. Here with Edward like this. I started feeling a tightening in my abdomen. I didn't know what was happening. Before I knew it I felt and explosion but damn it felt good. I saw stars. It felt so good. All I could manage to get out was Edwards name, I kept chanting his name as if it were prayer.

Edwards POV

She felt so good. I could feel her walls squeezing my dick while she spasmed underneath me. I couldn't hold it any longer and before I knew it. I came hard filling her completely.

We stayed connected for a little while longer before I lay down next to her. We lay there panting. Before I knew it I fell asleep with her in my arms. If I could have this for the rest of my life I would be the happiest man alive. Me and her just like this.

We woke up the next morning made love again. That's how our weekend went and I couldn't be happier.

Monday morning and we were packing up the car.

"baby what's wrong? You look like someone ran over your puppy? I asked concerned for her.

"I don't want to go Edward, I want to stay here with you. I think you've ruined me you know?" She said. I knew she was playing because she was trying to hold back a smile.

"is that so? How?" I play with her.

"how am I supposed to go to sleep without you in my arms now huh? My pillow is not the same?' she said with a giggle.

I walked over to her and threw her over my shoulder. She yelped.

"Hey!" she giggled again. I walk over and lay her in the grass by the stream and lay right beside her. I can't help but to caress her face.

"you know if you can survive this last year of school, then after we move into together you can sleep in my arms for the rest of your life" I whisper. She closes her eyes and hums.

"I'd really like that" she whispers back. I give her a quick kiss. Before standing up. I nod my head in the direction of the car. I had to be honest. I didn't want to leave this place either.

3 hours later I pull into the same gas station. Alice is already there waiting for us. Bella gives me a quick kiss and tells me she'll call me later. I make my way to my friends house.

"Hey guys!" I walk into the garage. Jasper is working on his '69 Camero. Emmett is standing there trying to help. Poor Em he doesn't know shit about cars. It's funny as hell whenever his car breaks down and he has to call his girlfriend Rosalie to come take a look at it.

"Edward" they say at the same time.

"So how did it go?" Jasper asks.

"well" I start

"holy shit!" Emmett bellows out.

"you fucking lost your virginity? About fucking time!" he starts to fake cry.

"Jasper our son left a boy and came back a man" They both start fake crying then come over and pat me on the back. I give them the finger. Assholes.

"so seriously man really how did it go?" Jas asks again.

"it was….nice" I say.

"nice" he says, he gives me a suspicious look.

"okay fine it was….amazing! We spent the whole weekend maki….um having sex. I didn't know it could be so….wow" I practically yell.

"so give us all the dirty details" Emmett asks anxiously. I give him a dirty look.

"No! what happened stays between me and Bella!" I inform him. His face drops and he starts to whine.

"But I tell you everything that me and Rosie do!" He sounds like a child.

"we never ask Emmett! Most of the time we tune you out. You get way to graphic" I shudder. He looks over at Jasper who nods in agreement.

"you never let me have any fun" He crosses his arms and pouts. I shake my head at him. I Help Jasper out the rest of the afternoon while Emmett sulks.

Bella's POV

As soon as I get into the car I am bombarded with questions form Alice. She's talking so fast I only catch bits and pieces of them. I hold up a finger and she stops.

"Alice slow down, take a breath and then start again" I tell her. She nods, takes a breath.

"so did you lose it?" she looks at me expectantly. I nod and Alice squeals. I can't help laughing at her.

"Hold on don't say anything else, let's go pick up Rosalie then we'll go to your house and you'll spill m'kay?" She make a hard right on to Rosalie's street. Rosalie is my other best friend. I've only known her 3 years but we were tight. She moved here after her parents divorced. It's funny how we clicked right away. Now me Rosalie and Alice were inseparable.

Half and hour later and we're are in my room. Alice, Rosie and me are sitting on my bed and they are throwing all these questions at me.

"How was it?"

"did it hurt a lot?"

"did he go down on you?"

"did you go down on him?"

"What's the craziest position you tried?"

"how big is he?"

"do the drapes match the carpet?"

"did you go poop with him in the house?"

What the hell?

"okay okay slow down, first it was amazing! Yes it did hurt but not too much, it was bearable, no we did not go down on each other, mmmm… I guess you can say me on top on the couch, I am NOT telling ya'll how big he is, yes the drapes match the carpet, and yes I did go poop while he was in the house. Where does a question like that come from anyways Alice?" I ask breathless. She blushes and looks down.

"um.. Well I can…never go poop while Jas is in the house….I feel…like…uh….he can hear me" she barely whispers. Me and Rosalie start laughing our asses off. I can't believe she just said that. I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. I suddenly feel something hit me on the side of the head, Alice threw a pillow at my head.

"hey" I shout. She gives me the evil eye before she joins in our laughter. She quickly changes the topic, but we will get back to that poop thing later.

4 hours later and I say bye to my friends. In 2 weeks we would be starting school. Our last year together. It was gonna be a great year, I just knew. Before going to bed I send Edward a quick text message.

_Best weekend of my life! I love you 3_

_~Bella_

Not 2 minutes later and I get a reply.

_Mine as well, sweet dreams beautiful._

_I'll C U tomorrow. I love you._

_~Edward_

I sigh thinking how perfect everything is right now. Nothing can go wrong from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I own:**

Stilhettos, pencils skirts, a ton of make up, cute costumes and the mouth of a filthy fucking sailor.

**Things I don't own:**

Twilight or anything Twilight related. Stephanie M. owns all that. Lucky bitch

**Summery: **Bella and Edward are starting senior year and everything is perfect, but what happens when their perfect world gets turned upside down? Will their love hold them together or will one of them bail?

**I'm with you**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

My alarm goes off and I roll over to turn off the offending noise. Urgh I groan . First day of school already here. I close my eyes and try to get 5 more minutes of sleep. I give up quickly 5 minutes wouldn't do shit. I sit and grab a towel and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and brush my teeth while I wait for the water to get warm. 15 minutes later and I'm wide awake. I dry my hair enjoying the smell of strawberry smell that comes off of it. I apply mascara and eyeliner a light tint to my lips and I'm good. I always hated the cake on look. If I wanted to look like bozo the clown I would have joined the circus.

Standing in front of my closet I can't decide what to wear. Suddenly my phone goes off, it's Alice.

"hey babe, what's up?" I ask still looking at my closet.

"Pick the last outfit on the right and wear that with your black flat boots. M'kay I'll see you at school. Bye Hun" she hangs up before I can say anything. I was stunned for a moment. She must have picked it out when she came over yesterday. I shake my head in disbelief at my friend. I get dressed and take a look in the mirror. Navy blue v-neck cap sleeve top with a pair of dark jeans of course with my boots. Damn, she could put an outfit together. I had to remember to thank her later. I grab my backpack and make my way down stairs.

"hey daddy" I give him a quick kiss. I grab a bowl and serve myself some cereal. He looks up from his newspaper.

"you look good honey, wow…your senior year. You grew up so fast." He gives me a sad smile. I roll my eyes at my dad. He did this every time it was the first day of school. I looked around and guess mom must have gone to work already. I finish my bowl and rinse it out in the sink. Dad puts on his gun holster and gives me another kiss on the cheek before heading off. I love my dad. He's a lieutenant at the Irving Police department. Me and him were very much alike. I'm pulled out of my stupor when I hear a knock at the door.

I open the door and stunned momentarily. Hot damn! He is wearing a semi-tight navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey babe" I wrap my arms around Edward and pinch his ass. He picks me up in a hug and returns the sentiment.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asks putting me down. I nod and take his hand. We lock the door and head to his other baby. His 2011 Scion Tc.

"So did you hear? We got some new kids starting today, their from Alaska. I wonder what brought them this far" He looks deep in thought.

"yeah Rosalie was telling me yesterday. She said it was a sister and a brother, they're supposed to be real good looking too. Do you think they'll do okay?" I ask

"I'm sure all the girls will wanna know the scoop so yeah I think they'll do fine." he shrugs.

He pulls into the school parking lot. Ah! Irving High school, home of the tigers. One more year and I'm done. He parks in between Jasper and Emmett. We get out and join our friends.

We hang out in the parking lot chatting amongst ourselves when Alice's eyes get huge and she stops talking. Which NEVER happens. Me and Rosalie look for whatever stunned Alice. We spot it. 5 cars down we see a Audi TT it must be the new kids. Our mouths drop as a guy comes out from the drivers side. He's tall with aqua blue eyes that I swear I saw sparkle. He's got blonde hair and luscious lips. He looks like he walked straight out of a GQ magazine. Next to exit is a tall strawberry blonde girl. She has these long legs that go on and on. He mini skirt shows them off well. She's wearing a low cut v-neck shirt showing of her huge rack. She too also had aqua blue eyes. Damn suddenly I felt so plain Jane. I hear Emmett let out a whistle and the thump from Rosalie hitting the back of his head. Suddenly the bells rings and everyone quickly disperses. I give Edward and head to my first class.

Finally lunch, I grabbed a tray and went to sit at our usual table. Edward pulled out the chair for me and gave me a quick kiss. Immediately after Alice got my attention.

"okay so I got the 411 on the new kids." she was bouncing in her seat. I nodded for her to continue.

"okay their brother and sister. Their names are Dimitri and Tanya Denali. They moved here from Anchorage Alaska. Their father passed away 6 years ago and their mother is a lawyer. They are both single, from what I hear though you gotta watch your back with Tanya. She's already pissed of quite a bit of girls this morning." she paused for a moment looking of unsure.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked.

"okay don't get mad or anything but from I hear she already has a guy she's interested in…." she got quiet and was starting to annoy me.

"oookkkaaayyyy" I implored with my eyes for her to keep going.

"Um…it's Edward. A girl in first period overheard her saying that She gets what she wants" She said looking a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head. I loved Edward. We had our whole lives planned and knew nothing can get in our way. I knew she wasn't Edward's type, but she had to be reminded who he was with. I was thinking for a minute when my phone vibrated. I opened and read the text I received.

_I can c those wheels turning in_

_that head of urs whatever it is I'm in_

_~Alice_

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Edward brought me back to reality.

"what's so funny?" He whispered in my ear automatically sending chills down my neck causing me to blush.

I shook my head. He just smiled and gave me another kiss. God I love him.

Finally the final bell for the day rang out. Thank god. I walked to my locker where Edward was waiting for me. I was getting closer when I stopped. Suddenly Tanya was there she was making googly eyes at him. He looked unimpressed which I was grateful for. She got closer and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Oh fuck no! I was pissed. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I sauntered over there. I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard. Using my body to push Tanya out of the way. The kiss lasted about a minute. I turned around to face Tanya.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there" I put on my best innocent face I could muster. She glared at me for a second before hiding it with a fake smile.

"hi I'm Tanya" she said all sickly sweet. She put her hand out.

"hi I'm Bella and this is MY boyfriend Edward." I shook her hand and smiled smugly at her.

"well it was nice meeting you Edward and um…Becca" she said.

"it's Bella" I informed her. She smiled again and turned and strode off. I was surprised Edward had been quite through out that whole scene. I turned to look at him. He had a cocky smile.

"what was that about babe?" he asked. I simply shrugged.

"she needed to know you were mine. Come one let's go home" he shook his head in disbelief. We walked out hand in hand and made our way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a school but I don't remember how I got there. I was standing in the middle of the hallway confused. I saw Edward leaning against the lockers waiting for me. I started walking over there but my feet felt so heavy. I called out to him but nothing came out. I started panicking. Suddenly Tanya walked up to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss. It was like someone punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor in pain from seeing them kissing and touching. He smiled and held her hand as they started walking away. I tried calling out again nothing. I was crumbled on the floor crying. Edward I thought. Please come back. I love you I tried screaming, nothing.

I woke with a start. Looking around nervously. I had tears running down my face and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Fuck it was just a dream. I tried to lay down and go back to sleep but as soon as I closed my eyes I saw images of Edward and Tanya.

The last couple of weeks went by smooth without Tanya trying to steal Edward. I did catch her eye fucking him but that was about it. I know I was being ridiculous, but when it came to him I was a jealous bitch. I knew he would never do anything but it pissed me off that she tried anyways. That was straight disrespectful.

I looked over at my clock damn it was only 4:34 am. I lay there eventually getting up and hopping into the shower. I dried my hair and put on a Van Halen t-shirt and a pair of jeans with my chucks. I went down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. By the time I was done with everything it was still only 6:50. I sat and watched a little TV. I was starting to watch Buffy the Vampire slayer one of my favorite shows. Damn that Angel was a hot piece of ass. I was getting good it was getting to the part where Bella had to stab Angel and send him back to hell. That's when I had to run to the bathroom as quick as possible. I made it just in time spilling my breakfast in the toilet. That was so gross. I brushed my teeth and went back down stairs. I grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge and chugged it down. What the hell was that. It was over as soon as it started. I sat back down and to continue watching TV. Dad walks down the stair in his uniform. My dad looks so handsome in it. He gives me a kiss in the cheek and tells me he'll see me later. I ask about mom and he just shakes his head. Apparently they are fighting again. I go from content to down in that instant. I give my dad a small wave .

I hear a knocking and get my backpack. I open the door and give him a small smile. He looks at me questioningly. I just shake my head. He drops it for the time being. We arrive at school and after spending that time in the car with him my mood is lifted. The first half of the day goes by pretty quick which I'm so grateful for I was starving. Thanks to me throwing everything up. Blah! I grab my tray and everything that looks edible. I go sit down at our usual spot.

"whoa Bella you think you got enough there?" Emmett bellows out. I blush and give him the finger.

"I'm hungry" I whined.

Honestly it's not that much. I grabbed a burger and chicken strips with cheese fries, jell-o, a cupcake a burrito and a large lemonade. Okay maybe a little more than I'm use to. But whatever I was hungry. Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"did you skip dinner and breakfast" Edward whispered in my ear. I looked over at him flushed. All I could do was shrug. He put his arm around me and started rubbing small circles. It always made me feel better.

I can't believe I ate everything! Edward walked me to class. He gave me a quick kiss goodbye but as he did I had the sudden urge to throw up. I ran quickly down the hall and once again made it just in time. I threw up everything I ate. I walked over to the sink and washed my face and rinsed my mouth out. I heard knocking.

"Bella?" it was Edward and he sounded worried. I walked out and he was there. He had this distressed look on his face.

"baby are you okay?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine" I said

"come on let's go to the nurses office" He grabbed my hand and started leading me to the office.

"Edwwaarrdd" I started whining.

"Bella that's twice in one day maybe you have a bug or something. We need to get you checked out" He said. Damn I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I nod and let him lead me to the Nurses office.

I'm sitting on the nurses bed. I hate sitting on the white paper. She checked my temperature and it was fine. She went to go get my chart.

"okay Isabella" she says

"Bella " I correct her.

"Bella, when did this start?" she asks

"um this morning?" it comes out more of a question.

"have you eaten anything out of the ordinary?" she asks again. I shake my head. She looks to be thinking. The next question catches me off guard.

"Bella is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asks. I am stunned for a minute. I can't answer her.

"okay Bella, I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but I'm just going to give you the facts okay" all I can do is nod.

"If you are having unprotected sex there might be a chance you could be pregnant. How is your period? Is it still regular or on time? If your unsure about this maybe you should take a pregnancy test. I'm gonna let you take the rest of the day off okay sweetie?" she asked again looking genuinely concerned. Again all I can do is nod.

Before walking out I try to compose myself, no need to worry Edward. I walk out with the best face I can muster. I walk over to Edward and tell him I'm going home to rest.

"Baby I'm sorry you don't feel good babe, here take my keys." he pulls them out of his pocket and hands them over. I open to protest. He stops me.

"baby I can get a ride with Jasper don't worry. I'll stop by later to check on you." He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and walks me out to his car. He gives me a tight hug and waves me off.

I pull into the parking lot looking around checking out the cars. Only 2 cars. Good. I get out and walk into the building. Always looking to see if someone's following me. I walk up to the cashier seeing that no ones in line.

"um… excuse me…can..I uh..buy a pregnancy test?" I ask in barely a whisper.

"sure hun, what kind would you like?" says this Hispanic lady behind the counter.

"Umm… it… doesn't matter" I say . She gives me a strange looks and picks one from behind the counter.

Half an hour later I'm sitting on the toilet waiting for the results. I am so grateful mom left and the house was alone. Finally the timer goes off and I get up trembling. I walk over to the sink. I take a deep breath and pick up the pregnancy test. I open my eyes and look down and the sign on the test. All of a sudden everything goes black and I pass out on the bathroom floor.

**Thank you so much for reading my 2nd**** chapter. I will update once a week. Why don't you hit review and let me know what ya'll thought. It would make me a very happy girl!**


End file.
